<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catan by MindtheGap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854313">Catan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindtheGap/pseuds/MindtheGap'>MindtheGap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in the Pandemic Playoff Bubble [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Board Games, Competition, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindtheGap/pseuds/MindtheGap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rust and Reese finally get the team to play Catan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in the Pandemic Playoff Bubble [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Its the stupidest fucking thing that we have to stay in the bubble even after we are eliminated." Reeser groans as he flops back on the lounge chair. Rusty laughs at him and sits down on the chair next to him, fidgeting with the board and game pieces. </p>
<p>"We still get the ice time." Dumo points out as he helps drag a few more deck chairs over to get enough room for the six of them to play. Conor drops down in the chair next to Rusty and slides his hat backwards with an air of playful arrogance.</p>
<p>Zhenya rolls his eyes as he pulls Sid's chair closer to him. The action earning him a glare as Sid kicks the chair back slightly to regain his space. He chooses to hear the grumbled "cheater" as a term of affection.</p>
<p>"Ok ok." Zhenya states as he waves a hand over the board. "Too much talk. Now we play. How much for buy in?" He stares at each of the other players. Kris and Patric laugh from their seats nearby to make appropriate fan noises for the game. P.O. pulls a chair up next to them holding a fancy looking drink that Kris starts eyeing.</p>
<p>"Watch your drink P.O.," Jake states as he sits on the table between Kris and P.O. "Who the hell is letting Geno gamble on Catan?"</p>
<p>Zhenya feigns shock as fingers fly pointing in different directions and the chatter dissolves into laughter. Sid shrugs and leans over the board. He pulls the white pieces towards himself, glaring at the orange ones that Zhenya had moved towards him. With a shruge he takes the orange and starts setting up his pieces.</p>
<p>"Alright, blue starts." Rusty declares.</p>
<p>Teddy boos as he circles the group, a floppy hat on his head and his sunglasses sipping down his nose. Murr waves Teddy away as he leans over and slurps from hi straw loudly in his ear. </p>
<p>"Children." Sid warns. Zhenya looks around quickly to smirk at how quickly the call ups fall in line. They're still so easily eager to please their childhood hero. </p>
<p>"Go, G." Sid says as he finishes his turn. Zhenya lays his wall and road pieces down and waits for Conor to go.</p>
<p>They go slowly, slight chirps here and there. Random teammates not directly involved in the game hovering nearby and making noise of commentating or being distractions. </p>
<p>"P.O., come play my next round." Sid requests as he stands, grabbing his water bottle to take a small sip. He pulls a face and Zhenya puts his cards face down. Patting his shoulder, Sid tells the guys he has to go see to something, apologizing as he heads towards the elevators. </p>
<p>Zhenya watches him closely until he is no longer in sight. </p>
<p>The game goes on.</p>
<p>It's close to twenty minutes later when Zhenya is pulled from the game by a voice speaking lowly in his warm "Hey, need your room key." Kris states as he clasps Zhenya's shoulder. Taking a quick glance of the room, he realizes that Sid hasn't come back. Reaching to pull the key card quickly, Zhenya makes sure to give Kris a thankful look. Then returns to the game.</p>
<p>"THIEF!" Reeser bellows as he throws himself across Rusty at a laughing Conor. </p>
<p>"Liar," Conor declares through a fit of giggles as he rolls back on his chair and out of Reeser's grasp. </p>
<p>"On that note," Rusty stands up, pulling Reeser into a headlock. "That's enough from you."</p>
<p>"20 bucks says he cant get out in 10 minutes." Turbo declares, throwing a pokee chip into Zhenya's empty peanut bowl. A couple more guys throw chips in with their own buy ins. </p>
<p>"100 bucks the game is over in the next turn." Emil states and plops down between Zhenya and P.O. Zhenya gives the new goalie a once over and nods then pulls the bowl onto his lap </p>
<p>"Bets close. Get going." He jerks his chin at the board and P.O. lays down his next piece and draws a card.</p>
<p>"Pay up!" Emil cries as P.O. starts counting his cards out. The group groans while their audience cheers. Reeser gasps as Rusty let's him go.</p>
<p>And in the distance the elevator dings. Zhenya looks up in enough time to catch Sid and Kris walking back to the group laughing as they both drink from bubbling cups.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>